


Imagine the impossible

by fanficter



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter
Summary: It is a long night in the studio and Noel needs some relief from work…
Relationships: Light Smut - Relationship, crush - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Imagine the impossible

It is studio time:  
The band is working on some lyrics and chords…  
It’s getting late and the other members of the band are heading to their homes.  
Alexx is on his phone, he is glued to social media (trying to figure out the promotion for the band). And Noel, being workaholic as he is, is glued to the screen of his programming computer. He is peeking at Alexx from under his black baseball hat and reading glasses, while Alexx is not looking.  
He is on the couch, in front of Noel, looking at his phone… scrolling, typing, pondering… scrolling, typing… scrolling, typing. His legs are relaxed, and his jeans are tight around his thighs.  
Noel starts to wonder, why Alexx tends to favor tight fitting clothes? Somehow, this thought never crossed his mind before…   
It’s getting late.  
Noel is about to have another cup of coffee, and decides to take another look at the chords, before calling it a night.  
Alexx is shifting on his couch to make himself more comfortable, still his eyes don’t leave the phone, (bluish glow on his face from the screen light). And Noel can’t help but follow with his eyes, carefully without really moving, the outline of Alexx’ strong thighs, his tight crotch, his slender torso… 

Alexx sighs, stretches his arm behind his neck, still looking into the screen… Noel shies away from his mesmerized state and quickly moves his eyes towards his laptop.   
Alexx couldn't care less what Noel is doing, now his legs are opened even wider, he leans back into the couch, resting one arm on the cushion. His crotch is deliciously tight and nicely fitted with jeans fabric.   
And Noel feels that he’s losing concentration. Suddenly, he wants to look again… to keep looking. He imagines the impossible! As if he gets up, gets in front of bewildered Alexx, takes his phone away, kneels in front of him… As if he places his both hands on Alexx’ thighs and strokes them up and down until the arousal starts to build up near the middle. And Alexx shifts back and forth to amplify that stroking sensation, and leans into Noel’s forceful yet gentle touch… As if Noel caresses the growing bulge and hears Alexx’ breathing becomes heavier with every touch… As if, without saying anything (because the words are unnecessary here), he undoes the zipper, and kisses and fondles him with his lips and tongue… As if everything happens so quickly and unexpectedly that they’re both not sure whether it is a fantasy, a daydream or reality...

A clicking sound, Alexx places his phone on the couch near him and rubs his eyes. It’s getting late.  
Noel snaps out of his intense thoughts and blinks for a moment, realizing that he’s been sitting motionless, in front of the computer like that, all this time.  
Alexx announces that he’s done for today, and he is going home, too.

They part with “good night”, and Noel is left alone with his thoughts.   
It’s getting late but the sight of Alexx’ just moments ago, still lingers in his wired mind long into the night…


End file.
